Alejandro And Heather On The Loose
by AleheatherFangurl
Summary: Heather and Alejandro have stayed out of the medias view for two years, but when Heather finds out shes pregnant with Alejandros baby her mum blurts it out to the media. Forced to run away to their old cast members, Heather never imagined she would be asking them for help... (They meet someone new every single character so it is still in progress.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One – Running Away

**It had been two years since Total Drama All Stars, all the cast went their separate ways most trying to avoid meeting one another ever again! Alejandro and Heather ran away together straight after the final series to escape all the media and went to live in Heathers hometown. Heathers mum never approved of Alejandro but kept her tongue bitten until the dreaded day when Heather found out she was pregnant with Alejandro's twin babies.**

**Heathers P.O.V:**

_*Beeep Beeeep*_ Heather peered down at her phone that she was clutching with both hands, it was from Alejandro, it read 'Mi Amor, it's now or never, I'm waiting outside x'. Heather walked over to her window and lifted her curtain just wide enough to peep outside, and sure enough Alejandro was there with his Blue Mini packed full of bags. Heather gave him a quick snicker and let the curtain drop. She zipped up her new black boots and went down the stairs of her new house; she grabbed her keys with the keying of her and Alejandro and locked the door. 'There you are Mi Amor! Quick we must hurry!' Heather ran to Alejandro and dropped her four bags at his feet, demanding Alejandro put them in the car. Heather got into the leather passenger seat of Alejandro's car and relaxed. This week had been a rollercoaster of emotions, she had found out she was pregnant and her mum blurted it in front of the media, now they were on the run from old fans or back in the day you called 'Shippers' and they were leaving for good!

Alejandro opened the car door and jumped into his leather seat, he leant over and gave Heather a quick peck on the cheek and started the car. They were heading back to LA were they presumed the majority of the other cast lived, Heather never imagined she would actually need the help of the others but times had changed and she just hoped they wouldn't hold any grudges.

For the past two hours Heather and Alejandro had been listening to cheesy love songs from the radio and talking about the baby and their plans. Alejandro was over the moon at this new adventure but Heather was still thinking of what the others would think; is Courtney the best lawyer around? Has Ezekiel become less sexist? Did Gwen and Duncan work out or is it Gwen and Trent? All these questions were flying around Heathers mind when she looked down at her one month old baby bump. She gave it a quick stroke when Alejandro wasn't looking and then felt relaxed once again.

'Mi amor, are you hungry or thirsty?' Alejandro asked. Heather looked over at Alejandro and gave a long nod, he pulled into a McDonalds and went in leaving Heather in the car. _*Beeeeep Beeep*_ Heather looked down at her phone and saw the list of messages from her friends and family demanding to know where she was. Heather went through all the numbers and one by one blocked them, when she smelt melted cheese and turned around to see Alejandro back with her meal for two! She digged into her cheese burger and fries and drank her coke, she felt like a fatty like her old enemy Leshawna but she had an excuse she was carrying the gift of life or that's what all the magazines said anyway. After nine hours of driving, they pulled up at a posh hotel, Alejandro carried all the bags and Heather carried the baby and her half empty coke into the hotel. They checked in and walked up four long flights of stairs and arrived at their room. Heather lied on the bed and thought of how she is going to ever find any of her old competitors in such a big place, but she was soon relaxed by the touch of Alejandro's lips on hers and soon fell into a steamy and dreamy sleep…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- Meeting Dawn And Lindsay

**Heather's P.O.V:**

Heather's eyes slowly opened to reveal a large posh hotel room, she turned over onto her side to see a gap where Alejandro had once slept. Heather slowly sat up and grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table and gulped it all down. *Psssshhh Psssssh* Heather jumped at this sudden noise in the room she crept out of her bed and realized she was wearing her best night dress; it was black with pick roses and had a pink zip down the back to take it off. Heather tiptoed towards the bathroom and opened it a crack to reveal Alejandro taking a shower, she let out a long sigh of relief. 'Mi Amor? Are you all right? I will be there in a sec!', Heather heard Alejandro shout, she sat in a armchair and rested her head against the back. She remembered why she was here; her mum betrayed her and now she had moved here to find the cast and hope they would forgive her and maybe become friends with them again.

She felt a hand stroke her long black hair and she turned around to see Alejandro, he gave her a couple of quick kisses on her forehead. 'Al? I don't know how we will ever find anyone, this isn't the game anymore if we don't find anyone were stuffed..', Alejandro stood her up and embraced her into a hug 'Shhhh, it will be ok', he kept saying into her ears.

She had gotten changed into a blue cropped top and into some aztec leggings, she put her hair up into a messy bun and zipped up her new boots, Alejandro insisted she went to the hotels spa to relax whilst he went to the local shop and brought all the necessities for starting a new life. She locked the door and put her keys into her black side bag, she went up three flights of stairs and arrived on the 4th floor. Then eventually found the spa 'Total Beauty and Friendly Sanctuary Spa', Heather presumed the 'Totally' part was just a coincidence and stepped into the spa.

Heather looked around, the spa was empty apart from two figures at the back talking and eating some form of biscuits, Heather looked to her left to see a forest looking spa area and looked to her right to see a more pink and beautiful zone. She really began to feel uncomfterble but wanted to impress Alejandro so bravely stepped up to the counter where the two ladies were, 'Hello, Is there a chance I can have a massage, please?' Heather kindly asked. The smallest of the two ladies stepped up and said 'I can tell your aurora needs to be relaxed, follow me', she followed the lady to a bench and took her top and bottoms of so she was just in the bikini that she remembered to wear underneath. 'LINDSAY!' the lady said, Heather shot up at once and turned to see a girl pretending to fly like the painted birds on the wall, her hair was down with a sleek blue bandanna to hold it into place, she had a white spa dress on and white pumps. Heather then saw the big diamond ring on Lindsay's ring finger and realized this was the Lindsay from Total Drama Island. 'Ermm...Lindsay? It's me Heather! I could really use your help?' Lindsay stared at Heather it clicking there was evil in the room, 'Heather you were such a meanie! Step away from me!' Lindsay screamed from the top of her bird like lungs. 'Lindsay..?' Heather asked once more, 'Oh hey Heather, I didn't see you there I was just screaming at this girl called Heather..wait..erm..Im confused? Are you Tyler?'

Heather and Lindsay began talking about the scenario even though Lindsay proberley wasn't listening it was nice for her to express what she felt without being judged. She asked Lindsay about her life, Lindsay was engaged to Tyler and worked in this Spa. She only kept in touch with a bunch of the old cast and that's all she got out of her because Lindsay started to be a bird again. Heather didn't think Lindsay would be able to help her find a house or friends so gave up. She stood up shouted Thank You to the other staff and began to walk out...

'Don't you want to ask me anything, I was on Total Drama?' The small other lady asked, Heather turned round and realized it was Dawn! She never talked to Dawn so therefore Dawn can't have any grudges over her so started talking. Dawn said about her life and who she kept in touch with then told Heather about Lindsay's life. 'Tyler works in the gym on the ground floor, I think he kept in touch with DJ if it possibly helps? I don't have anything to give you but here's my number, it would be nice to have some friends that aren't Lindsay the bird. Oh and here a lady left this here the other day, its a baby rattle. A present from us!' Heather,Lindsay and Dawn said there goodbyes and Heather went back to the room, she unlocked the door and walked in. She dropped her bags to the floor, took of her shoes and her clothes so she was just in a bikini. She walked into the main room to see Alejandro with a rose in his mouth. She gave him a long smoldering kiss and got changed into her night dress. She then fell into a romantic meal and romantic sleep...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Tyler Helps Out

**Heathers P.O.V**

Heather was lying on her bed flicking through her phone photos, her phone was three years old and had photos of her from total drama and photos of her family and friends back at her old home. She felt a hand start stroking her long black hair and tuned round onto her side to see her lover Alejandro. 'Morning Mi Amor, I popped out and brought you some new clothes!' Alejandro whispered into her ears. She popped on her new cropped pink top and her striped leggings, she also put on her new boots and went to eat her delicious breakfast that Alejandro had made her. Alejandro had gone out to the local Job Center to look for a job so she thought it would be the perfect time to go and find Tyler.

Heather went down four flights of stairs to get to the gym that Tyler supposedly worked in, when she arrived she pushed open the large glass doors to reveal a modern busy gym. She immediately spotted a tall guy in a red jogging suit and a red old looking headband, she walked up to him and tapped him on the back. The man turned around immediately and made a disgusted face 'Heather? What are you doing here?', he exclaimed through gritted teeth. She looked to the ground and explained her scenario and then her meeting with Lindsay and Dawn, he soon loosened up and became more open with talking. 'So you have seen the ring I brought Lindsay?' he insisted on repeatedly asking, Heather just kept nodding until he finally started to acknowledge her scenario. 'Well I don't know why on earth I would ever help you but my gym does have a spare job going if Alejandro is interested and I still have DJ's number if it helps?'. Heather's face lit up and she accidentally squealed in glee, 'Tyler! I never thought I would say this, but yes we really would appreciate your help and charity!'. They started talking about work and they traded numbers as well as her gaining DJ's.

She walked back up the four flights of stairs and unlocked the door to her room, Alejandro was there and started questioning her where she had been. She explained she found a job for him and that she had already discovered three ex-cast mates, Alejandro wasn't really interested but was happy he found a job so he could finally support his new family. She looked down at her fast growing bump and gave it a quick stroke.

When Heather and Alejandro went to bed, Alejandro stroked Heather's bump making Heather smile, relax and have dreams all night. She already knew what to do tomorrow, go for a meal at DJ's cafe...


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - A mysterious shock...

**Heathers P.O.V**

**_*Ring Ring*,_** Heather had her phone pressed up to her small ears hoping that the number would pick up, 'Hello! The Bunny Cafe here! How may we help?' a young ladies voice answered, Heather didn't know what to say or do. She had expected her old cast member DJ to answer the phone, 'Hello?', the lady said again. Heather could hear high pitched giggles in the background and wondered what was going on, 'Erm..excuse me, I was just wondering where is you cafe located?' she finally asked. The lady directed her to where they were whilst heather made scruffy notes on a old napkin from her McDonald's a couple of nights before. She had promised herself she would tidy up the room today, but seen as she had just found out the cafe was an hour away from her room she wasn't sure she would have the time to tidy it.

Zipping up her boots onto her slim legs Heather stood up and checked she had everything; she checked her hair was perfectly straight, her make-up was in place, her purse was in her bag and that her straighteners were turned off. She locked the room door and skipped down the four flights of stairs. She quickly walked to the gym to see how her babe Alejandro was doing on his first day of working there. She walked in and all the men stared at her - she loved all the attention! She sneaked up on Alejandro and gave him a hug from behind. 'Mi Amor! Your looking good today! Where are you heading to?' Alejandro kept saying, 'Just out to a cafe, need to start getting used to this new town were living in', she half told the truth and half lied..but she didn't care! Alejandro gave her a quick kiss goodbye and stroked her bump and then she walked of to their blue mini car.

Heather sat back and relaxed into the drivers leather seat, she rolled down the window to get some fresh air as it was the first time she had been out in ages. She turned the music on really loud and started her long drive to the cafe. An hour later she arrived at a small cute cafe, the name of the cafe read 'The Bunny Cafe' and had a picture of a fluffy, grey and white bunny. Heather gave a small smile and got out of the car. She slammed her car door shut, put her sunglasses on and walked into the small cafe. When she went in she saw one or two customers and three big tills; there was a cake till with a rather fat lady, a bar till with a skinny lady cuddling a rabbit and the last till was for food with an old lady. Heather was confused there was no sign of DJ, but she decided before asking around for him she must have an extra big slice of cake!

When she arrived at the till she instantly knew where the laughing must have come from, the lady behind the counter giggled and said in a high pitch voice 'Hello, want a cake?'. Once Heather had gotten her cake she went to get a drink from the second till where she recognized the voice 'Hello welcome tot he bunny cafe! Want a drink'.

Heather had sipped her way through her large Fanta and eaten her way through her large sponge cake she walked up to the last lady to ask her if she knew where DJ was. 'Excuse me? Do you know if there is a DJ here?' As soon as she finished her line the other two ladies ran over to the old lady and squealed, Heather was puzzled. DJ wasn't adsactly popular on the show. The eldest lady said 'Oh DJ my little angel my little boy', the slimmer lady said 'Oh DJ my gorgeous husband!' and the larger lady said 'Oh DJ my good old friend!' The old lady went to get DJ whilst Heather sat at the table waiting, when DJ finally trotted through in his chef outfit he was all smiley and happy. Heather didn't understand why he was so happy to see her considering she wasn't the nicest cast member but she went along with it anyway.

She talked to DJ about her situation for ages, then it was DJ's turn to talk to her. 'Guys come here!' DJ called to his three other ladies that were here. 'This is mama she makes the best cake and helped me open this restaurant', 'This is my wife Katie and her best friend Sadie and our pet rabbit bunny'. Heather's mouth formed an 'O' shape, the last season was only two years ago and he was already married and 'This is Katie and Sadie, from Total Drama?' Heather kept asking and they kept nodding.'YES ITS SO GOOD TO SEE YOU HEATHER!' they kept chanting, then they all sat down and DJ was saying how he would love to hold a reunion festival for the whole cast but never knew how. Then Heather had a brilliant idea, 'I will help you have your reunion festival if you help me and all three of you give me the numbers to any cast members you stayed in touch with', Heather said. DJ,Katie and Sadie all agreed and they came back with one number, 'Here all we have is Courtney's business card. She gave it to Katie and Sadie because she knew they would have some friendship troubles, which they have yet to do. Oh.. well hope it helps! Come back here on Saturday to start the arrangements for the reunion party!' they all chanted.

Heather stepped out of the cafe and realized she had made a big mistake how was she ever going to pull this off? She got back to the room and walked in, Alejandro was still working so she phoned Lindsay and Dawn to check how they were and to keep them sweet so they would definitely come to the reunion party. She then heard the door open and Alejandro walked in they had a meal and talked about his day and then went to sleep. It looked like Heather would have to go find Courtney tomorrow, wish her luck...


End file.
